Good-bye Kisses
by pnkngrnD3
Summary: Sakura worries about going to college in Japan or in Hong Kong. After she decides, a plot twist emerges. R


Good-bye Kisses   
  
Card Captor Sakura is not mine. I'm sticking to the point of the disclaimer.  
Names  
Syaoran - Li  
Yukito/Yuki - Julian  
Toya - Tori  
Fujitaka - Aiden  
Tomoyo - Madison  
Meiling - Meilin  
Kinomoto - Avalon  
Eriol - Eli  
  
"Well, thank you for the advice, Yue," 18 year old Sakura Kinomoto said.   
As always, Yue knelt on one knee, took his mistress's hand, and kissed it. "Good-bye, Sakura."  
"Bye, Yue."  
Yue flew out the window. Sakura really appreciated his help. She didn't think she could pick out which college to go to with Kero.   
However, Sakura still didn't know which one she was going to choose. She could go to the one that Syaoran was going to. That was in Hong Kong. She would miss her family. Tomoyo was going to a local college. If Sakura went to Hong Kong, she'd have to take Kero with her. If a new threat came up, and she needed Yue's help, how would she get it? Call up Yuki, ask him to transform into Yue, and tell him to fly to Hong Kong?   
Sakura sighed and flopped down on her bed. This whole thing was so hard. She didn't want to leave her family, but she wanted to be with Syaoran. He said he'd have applied for a college in Japan, but his parents wanted him to go to college in Hong Kong.   
Then she began to think about Yue again. He always wanted what was best for her. She was glad that he was her friend. They had managed to narrow the colleges that accepted her down to two. One was in Hong Kong, the other was in Japan.   
Kero came flying into the room. "So, how'd it go? Did you decide which college you're going to?"  
"No. I'm stuck between the college in Hong Kong and the college in Japan that I was accepted to."  
"Oh. You're stuck between family and friends or Syaoran."  
"Uh-huh."  
"Well, I can't help you there. Maybe you should ask everyone what they think."  
So, the next day, Sakura asked Tomoyo, Toya, her dad, and Yuki which college they think she should go to.  
"Kero, Tomoyo thinks I should go to Hong Kong to be with Syaoran. She's a bit upset that she won't be able to design more outfits for me, but I said if I go to Hong Kong, I'll try and visit often."  
"Well, what about Fujitaka?"  
"Hong Kong."  
"Toya?"  
"Japan."  
"Yukito?"  
"Yuki told me to go with the one that's best for me. He thinks that the one that'll give me a better education should be the one I go to. The only problem is, they offer the same classes. It won't matter which one I go to for an education, because they're the same. Kero, what do you think?"  
"Japan."  
Sakura sighed. Two Hong Kong votes, two Japan votes, an undecided, and an unknown. "I guess I'll have to ask Yue."  
"What about Meiling?"   
"I think she'd say Japan."  
"You'll never know until you ask."  
"Fine, I'll ask."  
To Kero's and Sakura's surprise, Meiling told Sakura to go to college in Hong Kong.  
"What did you say?" Sakura asked Meiling.  
"I think you should go to college in Hong Kong. Syaoran really likes you. I just want Syaoran to be happy. If you go to college in Hong Kong, you'll be together. If you go to college in Japan, he'll be upset."  
"Okay, I'll think about what you said. Bye, Meiling."  
"Bye, Kinomoto."  
Now there were three votes for Hong Kong, two for Japan, an undecided, and an unknown.   
The next night, as Sakura was trying to decide which college to go to, Yue told her his opinion. "I think you should go to Hong Kong."  
"What?"  
"I think you should go to Hong Kong. You really want to be with Syaoran. Everyone understands."  
"Except Toya and Kero."  
"Toya will get over it. Kero just wants your dad's cooking. You said so yourself."  
"All right, I'll go to Hong Kong. What if something attacks me and I need your help?"  
"Sakura, your magic is a lot powerful now. Besides, if anything happens, you'll always have Syaoran nearby."  
Sakura nodded. Yue was right. She was a lot stronger than when she was 10.   
"Well, Yue, you'd better go. I have to go to sleep."  
Yue did something different from what he normally does. He took one of her hands and kissed her cheek. "Good-bye, Sakura." Then, he flew away.  
Sakura looked out the window and watched Yue fly away. She put a hand to the cheek he had kissed. She felt strange inside. She didn't understand.  
The next morning, she told everyone her decision. Tomoyo was happy that Sakura would be with Syaoran. Fujitaka was glad that his daughter had finally decided. Toya and Kero were upset, but they got over it. When she told Yuki, he was glad that she had decided.  
"How did you decide?" Yuki asked.   
"Well, I had some help from friends."  
"I'm glad."  
Then, Sakura called up Syaoran to tell him the good news.   
"I'm going to college in Hong Kong!"  
"Really? That's great!"  
"I'm so excited!"  
"When are you flying out here?"  
"In two days."  
"That's a week before college starts."  
"I know. I want to get settled. I have to know my way around Hong Kong, don't I?"  
"Well, that would help."  
"Besides, I want to see you."  
"Well, I can't wait to see you."  
"I can't wait to see you. I have to go now, though. Bye, Syaoran."  
"Bye, Sakura."  
The next day, Sakura was busy packing and thinking about Syaoran. She was so excited that she would get to see him. She ignored Kero complaining. She also ignored Toya complaining. Her father made sure that she had everything by calling out the item and making her put it in her bag.   
Before she knew it, it was THE day. She got ready to go to the airport. Toya told her that Yuki couldn't come. Sakura was a bit upset, but thought he probably had something important to do.  
When it was time for Sakura to get on the plane, she was faced with a hard good-bye. She and Tomoyo hugged and told each other they'd call and write. Fujitaka gave her a kiss on her cheek and a hug. Toya gave his little sister a hug.   
As she was about to go to get on the plane, someone stopped her.   
"Wait!"  
Sakura turned around. It was Yue. He didn't have his wings, which was good. They'd be hard to explain to the public. Yue ran up to Sakura, put his hands on her waist, and kissed her.   
Sakura was a little shocked. Yue had never kissed her on the lips before. There was a special warmth inside her. Putting her hand on Yue's neck, she pulled him closer to her. Yue pulled her closer to him.   
Sakura realized then that she didn't want to go to Hong Kong. She wanted to stay in Japan. She had always wanted Yue to be her friend. Once he was, she thought that was how they always would be. Then college time came, and he spent more time with her, helping her, being a friend to her. She appreciated how he actually wanted to spend time with her.   
Now, it was her turn to return the favor.   
When they finally parted, Sakura looked into Yue's eyes. There was a new warmth in them.   
"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. "If you like Yue, are you going to go to college in Hong Kong?"  
Sakura looked at Tomoyo. "No, I don't think so."  
Tomoyo smiled. "Now I can make you outfits when you go on a date with Yue!"  
"Tomoyo!"  
Yue blinked and blushed. He wasn't sure how to go on a date.  
Fujitaka smiled. "Well, I'm glad I brought this." He takes out his cell phone. "Now you can call Syaoran and tell him you're not going to Hong Kong."  
"No," Yue protested. "Sakura must go to Hong Kong and tell Syaoran face to face."  
Sakura sighed. "Yue's right. I have to go." She kissed Yue. Then, she went to get on the plane.   
When Sakura arrived in Hong Kong, Syaoran was at the airport.   
Sakura walked up to him.  
"Hi, Syaoran."  
"Hi, Sakura."  
"Syaoran, I changed my mind. I'm going to college in Japan."  
"What? Why?"  
"Well, I realized that I love Yue. He was always there to help me. He was a true friend. Even though I now know he wanted me to stay, he told me to come here to be with you. He knew it would make me happy."  
"How do you know this? Did he tell you?"  
"Well, as I was about to get on the plane, he showed up and kissed me. That's when everything came together."  
Syaoran nodded. He hadn't really been there for Sakura. He hadn't helped her decide colleges or helped her when she was down. He hadn't told her the opposite of what he really felt, just so she could be happy.  
"I haven't been much of a friend or boyfriend."  
Sakura just looked at him.   
Syaoran sighed. "I want you to stay here with me. I want us to work things out. If you want to be with Yue, there's nothing we can do right now to be together. I guess you'll just have to go to college in Japan. Be happy with Yue, Sakura. I'm sorry I wasn't a better friend."  
Sakura smiled at Syaoran. "You'll still be a friend to me."  
Syaoran smiled too. "Well, I guess being your friend is better than nothing."  
Sakura gave Syaoran a small hug. "I have to buy a plane ticket back to Japan, now."  
After that, Sakura bought a ticket back to Japan. The plane had just arrived. It would leave in ten minutes.   
In those ten minutes, Syaoran wished Sakura happiness with Yue. Sakura wished Syaoran luck in finding a new love.   
Then, it was time for Sakura to go.   
Sakura boarded the plane, eager to see Yue again.  
When she got back to Japan, everyone was there to greet her. Tomoyo had her video camera ready, Fujitaka was smiling, Toya had a slight smile on his face, Yue was glad to see her back, Yuki had a lot of food, and Eriol was there.   
Sakura figured that Eriol must have separated Yuki from Yue so that Yue and she could be together without having to interrupt Yuki's life.   
"I'm gone an hour and a half and all this happens?"  
Tomoyo smiled. "Well, Eriol was arriving at the airport. He came to visit some people. We told him what happened because he asked why Yue was here. Then, he separated Yue from Yukito so that the two could have their own lives."  
Eriol cleared his throat. "I froze time so no one but us would see."  
Sakura smiled. She had great friends. Then, she went up to Yue, the one she wanted to see, and hugged him. He gave her a kiss, and of course, Tomoyo was taping the whole thing.   
  
Yeah! Fluff! Woo-hoo! I really didn't want to put Syaoran in it, but that was the only way it would work. Anyway, whoa! Yeesh! S&S fans are trying to kill me! They're throwing daggers. This is why I have my trusty shield that's pretty big. Anyway, if you hated it, I don't care. I'm not going to be converted to an S&S loving person. Been there, done that. If you liked it, thank you! Well, as every author says, review. You already read it. That's one r down, the other r to go. pnkngrnD3   



End file.
